


I Know

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by alisha_mendelsohn aka missdanielcraigPairing: SnowHarrySnowells Kisses prompt23."Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other's lips."If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_mendelsohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/gifts).



Cisco probably knew, because Cisco _always_ seemed to know, but Caitlin doubted anybody else would guess why she was fidgeting back and forth between nerves and excitement as they waited for the breach to open.

And then it flared and her heart rate must have doubled in anticipation as the first person stepped through.

The S.T.A.R. Labs crowd gathered around burst into impromptu applause.

" _Quel accueil._ What a welcome," Sherloque said, tipping his hat, but he was smiling more broadly than Caitlin had ever seen before.

He made his way through, shaking hands, clasping arms or giving pats on the back but, when he got to Caitlin, he immediately hugged her. "He'll be along soon, don't worry," he said softly in her ear.

When she straightened in surprise, he winked at her.

Of course, Sherloque would know. 

Herr Wells came through next and immediately picked a fight with Cisco. Lothario Wells somehow lost his pants as he came through the breach, a thing that absolutely no one believed was an accident.

But that ceased to matter when the breach opened again.

She didn't shout his name or run to him immediately. It was almost as if her body was overwhelmed by the flood of emotions coursing through her and all she could do was watch, struck motionless and mute, as the others greeted him first.

But he was coming unerringly to her even as he traded hugs and handshakes with the rest of the team.

"Harry," she whispered when he finally was in front of her. When she'd thought of this moment so many times before, she had pictured flinging herself at him. But now that he was here, she felt afraid to move, as if he would vanish like a daydream.

"I'm here," he said, wrapping his arms around her and that was when the tears began.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said into his shoulder, clinging tightly to him. "I thought I'd never get the chance-- I was just surprised, I hope you know. I wasn't expecting you to say it and I didn't say it back and then you were _gone_ and I _needed_ you to _know_..."

She tipped her head back so she could look at him, framing his face in her hands. Then she kissed him, not caring that it was in front of God, Team Flash and all of the still-incoming Harrison Wells doppelgangers.

"I love you, too," she said, punctuating each word with another kiss.

"I know, sweetheart," he murmured back against her mouth. "I know."


End file.
